


Mike

by Marag



Series: Not What He Needs [5]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marag/pseuds/Marag





	

 

_Burn out._

_Fuck up._

_Loser._

I am nothing he could want.

I can still watch.  No law against that.

Watch and maybe day-dream.

 

Sometimes we’re assigned together.

He makes me feel alive.

Smarter

Clever

Not in his league

But better than I could ever be alone.

 

God I miss Lenny.  He could get me going, he could make me think.   I could really use his advice right now.

 

Cause,  and this is where I confuse myself.

 

If he were to walk across this room right now and tell me he wanted me here and now...

I’d shut him down

Because he may be everything I want

But I’m not what he needs.


End file.
